


Bless Me, Moomaw, For I Have Sinned

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Locker Room: Check Please! ficlets [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nostalgia, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biscuits don't look quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless Me, Moomaw, For I Have Sinned

Jack returns from his morning run to a breakfast-scented apartment, with the sounds of Top 40 radio filling the air. It’s honestly still too early for Rihanna, but he smiles in spite of himself, because it’s not really about the latest hits, or even the smell of breakfast cooking: it’s about an apartment full of Bitty. **  
**

(Because as small as he is, he does fill the space, like no one Jack’s ever known. It’s cavernous and empty in the apartment without him, cozy and warm when he’s here.)

Jack kicks off his shoes and pokes his head into the kitchen, where Bittle’s pouring a panful of sausage gravy into a bowl. It’s thick and rich and smells amazing, and every time Bitty makes it, Jack honestly regrets the years he spent not eating biscuits and sausage gravy for breakfast. (It’s a cheat day food, yes, but what a satisfying cheat day food it is.)

“Looks amazing, Bits,” Jack says, pulling two plates out of the cupboard and setting them on the table.

“Well, thanks,” Bitty replies, setting the skillet back on the stove and turning toward the oven. “Now listen–you’re about to see something most people never get to see, and I just want you to remember: _only God can judge me_.”

Jack raises his eyebrows. “I– okay. Sure.”

Bitty pulls a baking sheet of biscuits out of the oven, and–well, honestly Jack has no idea what’s going on. He peers at them. “Those look different than your usual biscuit?” he says, but it’s a stab in the dark.

Bitty makes a funny face. “They are different. They’re Pillsbury. From a can.”

“Oh, wow,” Jack says, and means it. Bitty’s not really a snob about baking shortcuts, in that Jack’s never actually heard him badmouth the people who use them, but he doesn’t ever indulge in them, either. “One of my billet moms used to make those,” he offers. “Topped with cinnamon sugar and stuff? They’re pretty good.”

Bitty chuckles. “They are pretty good, as much as it hurts to say it. Grandma Bittle–that’s Coach’s mama, not MooMaw–always made her biscuits and gravy with these and–well, I was feelin’ nostalgic. So… no judgment?”

Jack keeps his face as grave as he can. “It’s going to be tough,” he says. “But I’ll do my best to struggle through this meal anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://www.onethousandhurrahs.tumblr.com), where it's proven surprisingly popular, so I figured I'd throw it up here too, just for giggles.
> 
> (For what it's worth: I can and do make real biscuits, but when I'm making biscuits and gravy for breakfast, I tend to fall back on Pillsbury. I am too hungry for biscuit making in the morning, and also I love the weird filmy coating they leave on the roof of your mouth.)


End file.
